


You were saying?

by WellDoneBeca



Series: SPN Fluff Bingo 2018 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Omega Reader, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: Heats always made you extremely moody and impatient. You couldn’t take any teasing and Castiel didn’t seem to remember that much, or maybe it pleased him to see you begging.Squares Filled: Object Insertion (Kink Bingo); A/B/O (Fluff Bingo), New Years (Genre Bingo)





	You were saying?

December 31st. The boys were out of the bunker with Jack, celebrating the New Year to come. You and Castiel were supposed to be there, but a single thing was what stopped you. Your heat. Now, it was your Alpha’s duty to take care of you.

Heats always made you extremely moody and impatient. You couldn’t take any teasing and Castiel didn’t seem to remember that much, or maybe it pleased him to see you begging.

He was doing something in the kitchen when you walked to him, absolutely needy.

"Cas..." you kissed his jaw, taking one of his hands and moving to your breast. "Let's go to bed..."

"Soon," he removed his hand, hugging you softly. "I'll be done soon.

We need food and water around for you. We can't have you dehydrated."

Any other time, you would appreciate his attention to details, but not now. You were sweating, dripping wetness, and needed your angelic alpha to give you what you needed.

"Castiel," you let out a soft moan, moving your hands all over his chest to palm his cock through his pants. "I need you."

"Y/N..." he groaned.

His face continued stoic, but his cock was rock hard in your hand.

"I need it so bad, Cas," you pleaded. "I need you inside me, Angel, I need you to fuck me."

You knew it made it hard for him to think or act when you talked and behaved like that, but you didn't care.

"If you don't take care of me, then I will do it myself!"

Cas smirked, and you knew he didn't believe your words.

"And how would my little omega do that?"

You felt another wave of arousal when he addressed you as his omega, and froze for a moment, glancing at the cucumber at your reach before grabbing it and raising it in front of his eyes.

"With this and a condom."

The following second, you knew you'd committed a mistake. That's how you ended up where you were, all on fours on the bed, completely naked with a cucumber between your legs and your mate teasing your opening hole and clit with it.

"Castiel," you tried to move your hips up, but his grace held you down.

You felt it entering you the moment the first set of fireworks exploded close enough to the bunker, and let out a moan of relief in pleasure.

"You were saying?" he questioned in a teasing voice.

"Thank you, Alpha..." you spread your legs wider. "Thank you"

"Good omega," he whispered, caressing your clit. "Let's see if this cucumber can actually do anything for you or if you're gonna be begging for my cock soon enough."


End file.
